zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Hattori Clan
The Hattori Clan (服部氏 Hattori-shi) is an ancient family of Perenese warriors founded hundreds of years before modern day. During the Warring States period, the Hattori Clan was in service of the Tokugawa Clan and were their most loyal subjects. However, they were subsequently banished and have only managed to survive through secrecy and discretion, trying to avoid involvement in the Clan Wars. They were well-known as samurai warriors, but over time they have shifted their focus to the way of the ninja and eventually began selling their services as mercenaries as the Masanari Black Flowers, the name which they more commonly go by. Their most notable leader is Hanzo Hattori, from whom all members are descended from and their current head is Ryuji Hattori. Members *Hanzo Hattori (ancestor) *Masanari Hattori (ancestor, founder of the Masanari Black Flowers) *Ryuji and Yukie Hattori (current head and his wife) *Keiji Hattori *Teresa Hattori (by marriage to Keiji, deceased) *Kenji Hattori *Ryushi Hattori (former heir, deceased) *Shizuka Hattori (current heir) *Kenshin Hattori (disowned) History Their most notable member is Hanzo Hattori, a servant to Ieyasu Tokugawa. It was through Hanzo's assistance that Ieyasu was able to seize power. However, Hanzo wanted his clan's actions and accomplishments to be recognized and therefore declared independence from the Tokugawa. Ieyasu saw this as treason and a betrayal and cast out the Hattori Clan, declaring them as enemies. Despite this, the Hattori Clan was still largely seen by other clans are active participants in the Clan Wars. Although they had been quick to announce their neutral standing in the war, wishing only to live life of their own accord, the other clans remained unconvinced, believing this declaration to be a ruse to make the Hattori Clan appear uninvolved while they secretly seek means to destroy the other clans. As a result, the Hattori Clan was made an enemy of not only their former masters, the Tokugawa Clan, but the Oda and Takeda Clan as well. Several years later after their banishment, Hanzo's son and successor, Masanari formed a mercenary organization called the Masanari Black Flowers, who were frequently hired for jobs including bounty hunting, reclaiming lost property, locating missing persons and assassinations. However, they only accepted jobs that would not harm innocents. This turn to mercenary work was out of desperation and survival, as they were slowly running out of resources while in hiding from the other clans. For several centuries, the Hattori Clan has resided in Ueno Castle located within a hollowed mountain in the Valley of Broken Spirits. A thick fog covers the entire area, making it nearly impossible for planes to navigate through it safely. Surrounding the mountain is a large and dense forest. Because of the enchantments, no electronic equipment functions within the forest, forcing all to navigate manually. Only those who are accompanied by a guardian spirit may navigate the forest safely to the castle otherwise they will be left to aimlessly wander the forest until the wind up back where they started. As time went on, each clans' forces dwindled and they were forced to conduct their actions in secret to avoid public interference. What was once an open war in a battlefield has turned into a secret, underground war in present day. The Hattori Clan is most notable in their alliance with mystical creatures known as guardian spirits, mystical spirits in the form of animals that can control the elements and dragon hounds, a loyal breed of domesticated dragons. They are the only ones widely known to have contact with guardian spirits. They also have a strong alliance with the archaeopteryxs that they share their home inside the hollow mountain with. The archaeopteryxs are protective of their home and the Hattori Clan and the clan, in turn, uses the archaeopteryxs as riding mounts. The current head of the clan is Ryuji Hattori with his heir being Shizuka Hattori. While his initial heir was Shizuka's older brother Ryushi Hattori, Ryuji named Shizuka the new heir in favor of her cousin Kenshin Hattori after Ryushi's untimely death. Trivia *The Hattori Clan is based on real life Sengoku era samurai, Hattori Hanzō. *The Hattoris often name their children names related to "ryu," meaning dragon. Category:Masanari Black Flowers Category:Humans Category:Hattori Clan Category:Original Characters Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Groups